Living Life with the Shurara Corps
by Soapy Illusion
Summary: Lomomo was always made fun of and teased, until she runs away. Helped by the shurara corps leader, shurara, she's the new member. But can lomomo handle the daily missions and the non-helpful gyororo? first KG story go easy please NOW ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO KERORO EXCEPT LOMOMO!**

**Man life would be easy if they were mine…!**

Private third class- Lomomo

**CHAPTER 1-****where am I now?**

Lomomo's tail drooped behind her. It was rather long; and it had a mouth. Pretty weird right? Well that's what EVERYONE in elementary, and military school said to her. 

**DRAMATIC FLASHBACK…**

Lomomo always was a happy tadpole. She played with other people like her when she was way smaller (before she had the freakish tail) But after the incident she became known as weirdo or freak. Things got harsher when she went to elementary school

One day a green frog told her that she should go away since she had no purpose living because of her monster-like tail. She sat on a side-walk in her planet keron. Many people passed her laughing and having fun while she sat and cried. Then that's when she ran away. Ran away from her planet, everyone. An accident happened in space; so she crashed directly on earth. 

**SMALL DRAMATIC FLASHBACK ENDED… **

When she woke up she couldn't move when she looked down she was devastated. Her body had cuts and scratches, as blood leaked from it. As much as she wanted to crawl and get help she waited there…**Isn't this what they wanted? For me to die? So now's my chance let me lose enough blood too soon die slow and less painfully…** She stared off then closed her eyes as rain poured down on her. Suddenly she heard a voice. She looked up. The figure made out was a tadpole but unlike a regular tail it had a sword-like one. Another thing is it had two different body colors: The right side of his body is purple and the left being green. His symbol is a blue circle with squares on the sides and a row of three small black rectangles pointing upwards.

He wore a helmet with the right side of it being silver and the right being gold. His left eye is black with a blue pupil and his right is red with curved points on the side and a yellow pupil. The stripes covering his left eye have three upward lines and his right being a cross. His left arm is equipped with a spear and his right having a shield. His helmet has blades on the sides and horns on top.

He held out a hand. Lomomo tried to stretch out her hand to grab it although the pain struck very hard on her body. She quickly held the hand is it helped her get up. When Lomomo was on her feet when everything went black, as she fell on the floor passing out. Black quickly rushed to her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**5 HOURS LATER**

Lomomo woke up to be surrounded by a bunch of faces. When Lomomo analyzed this, she squeaked as she jumped up. Finally she spoke up, "Who-who are you guys! Where-where-where _Am_ I!" her faced turned in both directions as she looked around. She was shocked as she then seen a yellowish green face jump right infront of her. "AHHH! Who the freak are you!" Lomomo yelled in shock. He laughed before finally pointing his large paint brush at her making her mouth grow wide open.

**I FINALLY updated something! A new story! w**** sorry guys I promise I'll start updating my other stories If you reading this! but I love keroro gunsou (for more, look at my deviantart page on my profile!) so I made a story for it! They'll be a pairing if ya wondering! X333 hope ya like it! I WON'T UPDATE TI'LL I SEE SOME REVIEWS DAMNIT! U excuses my French…. Sorry for it so short too! ;**


	2. chapter 3 worker?

Chapter 2-

**Chapter 2- working?**

HIYA! It's me, niko! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while…well! YUS peoples, gyororo WILL be in it. So yuppers, stay interested! OH! And I know putata rhymes and all, but…I am to lazy to make rhymes so for now he's not the weird crack-head-frog-that rhymes! He's all that, that DOESN'T rhyme!

Lomomo watched him as her lips trembled in fear. "PUTA! PUTA! PUTA! My name is putata! You?"

Lomomo kept staring at him creeped by his huge weapon. Putata obviously got annoyed by this so he pushed the paintbrush closer, smirking still.

"Don't make me have to fight you now…! Puta! Puta! Puta!" Her tail then creeped from behind her as it hissed at him. Putata narrowed his eyes. "Puta! Puta! Puta! So your not normal,

huh? …FREAK!" he laughed. Lomomo's eyes got watery as she whimpered. Putata's laugh increased, higher as he pointed towards her. "Putata! Who's that!?" Putata stopped laughing as he put his hand down, irritated. Suddenly, eyes, then a body appeared in front of putata. "Gyororo…" putata muttered angrily. Gyororo smirked. "Yeeees? Hehehe! Well? Who? Who?WHOOOO?!"

he whined annoyingly. Lomomo looked at him confused. Gyororo then turned to her, still with his crooked smile. He then walked over t her. "Who are you?" he questioned. Lomomo blinked before she began crying again. Gyororo twitched his eyes as he frowned backing away. "GOD! WHAT THE HELL!? Kill it, putata!" gyororo yelled as he hid behind him. "It's forming these…things! Those things I see pekoponians do!" "…Tears…? Idiot…"putata muttered. Lomomo stopped crying as she looked at gyororo's tail. The eye on it, blinked. Gyororo looked at her, then at his tail; that hid behind him. "Staring problems?" gyororo snapped angrily. Lomomo smiled as she looked away. "You're in no condition to talk…"she giggled. "WHAT!?" gyororo stomped over to her, furious. Lomomo frowned as she whimpered again. "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! CRY!" he yelled. Putata rolled his eyes as he walked away.

The two stopped as there was a weird laugh. Gyororo frowned looking up at the puppet-like keronian creeping down. He moved around a bit before staring at Lomomo. He tilted his head, confused. Gyororo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know her either…" There was then a booming voice as hey all turned towards the direction of which it came.

They all turned to see shurara. They all lined in some specific order, as others that Lomomo hadn't seen also came. Lomomo frowned. She was confused; she didn't know why they were all gathered up, and WHO any of them were. "ALL of you! You must be wondering who this…girl is, huh?" Everyone nodded. Lomomo was confused. Why should he speak of her if HE doesn't know either! Her life was a mystery to everyone. "Well, she is our new member to the corps!" Everyone then looked at him, with paled faces.

Lomomo closed her eyes smiling, pride fully. "Hah! Thought so he knows NOTHING abou- wha…what!? What did he just say!?" Lomomo looked at shurara as if she seen a full-speed car charge straight towards her. "Now, all of you must be confused. So! She WON'T be in any physical missions. All she will do will be a…uh…how do pekponians say it…? Oh! A maid." Everyone nodded smiling. Lomomo of course wasn't okay with it. "UH…WHAT? Nonono! I never agreed to this! I-i…" "Yes. You did never agree to this.

Yet, if I recall you were on the verge of killing yourself, yes?" Lomomo nodded. "I saved you, right?" Lomomo nodded again. "Well! There we have it! I used up all my potion," He then raised an empty bottle, as he shook it around. "That healed you. So you must work for me to pay up for this potion!" He pouted. "BUT I NEVER AGREED TO IT! WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE HEALED!?" Lomomo shouted. Everyone looked away chuckling.

"..Emo..."

Lomomo twitched her eye. "Oh yea…I SO don't wanna be here…" Shurara turned around. "Well, you should have said something before. Now I suggest you treat my members in a good attitude, or call them brothers, because you'll be here for quiet sometime now…You will serve them in any way! Medical conditions, food conditions, cleaning conditions, All. Good luck, Lomomo-Chan." He then walked away soon disappearing.

Everyone looked at Lomomo. She shrunk back. "What?" she asked confused. They all smiled at her. "..Eh…"

"Well! Welcome to the shurara corps! Hehehe." Mekeke greeted. Everyone soon went there opposite directions, leaving Lomomo and gyororo alone.

"Well my name is Lomomo. Glad to meet you!" she stood up shaking his hand.

Gyororo smiled; closing his eyes. He reached his hand out. "Nice to meet you too," an inch from her hand he stopped and retreated his hand. "Not. I don't need to know about some _maid _. Sorry, but your useless! But sense I'm not, my name is gyororo." He then walked pass her. "Get cleaning, women." Lomomo watched him walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

-After she finished mostly everything.(5 hours later).-

Lomomo smiled. She was pleased with the work she did. "Nya! Good, good Lomomo!"

Suddenly, gyororo appeared in front of her. She gulped. "How long were you there!?" she shivered at his appearance so sudden. "Fifteen minutes ago. So your name is lomomo?" "I thought you did not want to know my name…" she moped. "I didn't want YOU to tell me. If I hear it, its all good." He chirped. Lomomo glared at him. "You are the **OMEN….!**" She whispered under her breath. He smiled prideful again.

…This life is NOT going to be easy…

nya! NYA! I uploaded, happy now? 3

well now you know, gyororo's an ass. -w- what else is new?

BYE BYE!

niko


End file.
